


Second Chances: Evie

by SaphyreDaze



Series: Soltryce Days [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaphyreDaze/pseuds/SaphyreDaze
Summary: Evie is given a second chance.
Series: Soltryce Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096178
Kudos: 4





	Second Chances: Evie

**Author's Note:**

> Bold Text are Messages being sent out  
> Bold & Italics are being spoken in Infernal

Evie lounged in her dorm room, books of all kinda splayed out across the bed. Including several of the ones she had lifted from the Cobalt Soul Archive. This was a pretty typical scene for her these days, more so than ever before. There were growing stacks around the room and Kore was curled up with the owlbear plush snoozing contentedly. Evie read the paragraph again, her attention always disappearing about halfway through. This was her...tenth time trying to read this?Squeezing her eyes closed she set the book down, having been at this for hours now maybe she needed a break. She rubbed her tired eyes then ran her fingers through her hair, it was growing out again and she was kind of glad for it, maybe she'd keep letting it grow this time. Sliding off the bed so as to not disturb Kore she made her way to the mirror. The person who stared back was a stranger compared to who she was a few months ago, but she was herself now more than ever. "You're still a massive shithead Evie. But you're a shithead who makes her own decisions." She let out a small laugh reaching out for her usual vest.

 **Evaelyn.** The Martinet’s voice grated in her mind. She froze her arm half extended, feeling herself grow cold in fear. **Please, at your absolute earliest convenience, come to my tower. There are matters we need to discuss. Be prompt. Come alone.**

She swallowed, **Yes Master Da'Leth. I will be there immediately.** She knew better than to think he actually meant at her earliest convenience

She waited a beat to make sure the reply was done and gone. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. What does he want? Maybe it's just... paperwork?" Her eyes fell on Kore who gave her a reproachable look, "First off that's rude, second I'm sure it's more just...getting things in line for us turning 18." 

She took a deep breath, panic rising in her chest. The last time she was alone with the Martinet was after the failed mission and she did not want a repeat of that. Part of her was afraid he had caught on to what she had been working on, or Vi, or...a million other things that she had been up to that would get her in a lot of trouble. Taking a deep breath she cast Sending to the first person that popped into her head. **Vi. Da'Leth called me. Immediately. Can you let the others know? I need to conserve spells. I'll try to message when I know more. I’m--** The spell ended and she cursed again.   
  


"These fucking limits. Fuck." She paced nervously, debating casting again but knew that would be hard to explain if he inquired about her spell usage for the day. She gathered up her belongings and made her way towards the Candles.  
  
Her legs felt like lead beneath her the closer she got to Da’leth’s tower, her stomach churned. Maybe he just called them separately. She’d walk into his study and El would be sitting there just as uneasy as she was. The door opened before she had a chance to knock and the unseen servant, she assumed from the sound, led her to his study. The Martinet sat behind his desk, alone, looking over a stack of papers and looked up as she entered.

  
“Have a seat.” He motioned to the chairs in front of him. Her eyes could not leave him, trying to get a read on what was going on. Anything to help stop her heart from beating out of her chest. Evie sat, gripping the strap to her bag nervously. He set down the scroll he was reading and laced his fingers, “I hope you’ve been doing well since our last meeting, Evaelyn? Lady De Mowbray said you performed quite well in your training.”   
  
“Yes sir. I pushed myself as I always do.” Her mouth felt like sandpaper, and she could feel a quiet rage seething inside of her. _‘Keep it under control Evie. Control. Focus.’_ “I believe I have complete control over Immolation now. I have not had a chance to try it on anything outside of the animals that had been provided for training but I feel confident that should the need arise I can use it without issue.”   
  
“Very well. Better than your fireball one would hope?” his look was scathing, she felt ashamed, and angry.   
  
She swallowed and nodded, “Yes sir. I have been training with that as well and feel I have successfully harnessed full control of it. I assure you, Master Da’Leth, my past mistakes will not be replicated.”   
  
“That’s to be seen, Ms. Teufelskirche. It is precisely why I called you here.” his gaze did not leave Evie but his voice raised slightly, “Lady De Mowbray?” a tall, elven woman with chin length, short silver haired and golden eyes walked in, she wasn’t dressed like she had been lounging, she looked ready to leave, and not for a pleasure cruise. “There is a matter that needs taking care of. And based on the report I received from your instructor here I believe we shall permit you another trial run.” he motioned to the chair next to Evie, she hadn’t seen the folded fabric and an amulet. A traveler's bag sat on the floor. “You will be leaving immediately.” he nodded to Ellyn.

Evie clenched her bag tightly, her pulse quicken. “Sir, I--” *he rose an eyebrow as Evie spoke up. She faltered, swallowing hard. “My sister, she--”  
  
He looked away from her, picking up another paper on his desk. “She will not be joining you. Her skills are not needed for this at this time. You and Lady De Mowbray will handle this, hopefully with more desirable results than your last endeavor.”   
  
Evie went to say something else, her temper flaring, but she caught herself. “Yes sir.”   
  
“Now gather your things and leave my office. I have business to attend to.” he waved her off.

  
Evie got up stiffly and picked up the articles in the other chair. “I am grateful for another chance, Master Da’Leth. I will not disappoint you this time.”

“See to it you don’t.” he looked at Ellyn, who nodded, putting a hand on Evie’s shoulder.

“Come along Evaelyn.” Evie let Ellyn lead her out of the room, her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest. She turned her head to look at her former tutor “Where are we going?”   
  
Ellyn hand dropped from Evie’s shoulder, “You were not brought on this with me to ask questions. You do as I say and that is all. Put on the items that the Martinet provided to you. Our horses are outside.” 

Her voice was cold, far different from how she used to be. Far from the tutor that had been the closest thing to a friend to Evie that wasn’t related to her by blood. Evie followed quietly, unraveling the cloak and throwing it around her shoulders. She looked at the amulet, it was made of amber with silver along the sides, carved into the shape of a closed eye. Wordlessly she put it on and continued to follow her outside. She considered risking a Sending but thought better of it. Maybe after they got out of the city, when Ellyn wasn’t paying as close attention to her.   
  
They got on the horses and rode hard for several hours. Evie chanced a look over her shoulder as she watched the city shrink behind her, and her stomach with it. She had a bad feeling about all of this. They continued riding for some time, stopping just before sunset to set up a camp. Ellyn gracefully swung off her tired steed and tied off the reins on a tree. Evie quickly followed suit, feeling tired and sore from the day's ride.   
  
“This is as good a spot as any to camp for the night. Are you doing alright Evie?” Ellyn looked at the girl, her face and voice a bit softer than it had been in the city.   
  
Evie narrowed her eyes, “As alright as I can be without knowing what the fuck is going on, Ellyn.”

  
The elf let out a small laugh, “Your anger, while as usual horribly misplaced, is warranted. The Martinet explicitly instructed me not to tell you anything until we were outside of the city. An exercise in following orders and patience.” 

Evie crossed her arms. “Well, I listened and I’ve been patient. Are you going to tell me now?”

Ellyn’s eyes flashed angrily, “Evaelyn, we may be familiar with each other but I am still your superior and you my subordinate, you are required to show the proper respect even out here, do you understand me?” she let out a small sigh. “Give me a moment and I will debrief you.” She moved into the trees a bit more as Evie tied her own horse up, patting the poor creature she whispered an apology to it. She turned just as she heard Ellyn cast a spell. There was a slight ripple and she disappeared. Evie’s eyes went wide, panic rising.  
  
“Don’t fret little dragon, it’s a place to rest, follow my voice.” Evie let out a small laugh. She hadn’t been called that since her and El left the estate to go the Academy, she didn’t realize how much she had missed it, as silly as it was. She stumbled through the woods as Ellyn continued to speak. Scanning the tree line she stumbled, startled when she saw Ellyn’s head appear, floating about four feet above the ground.   
  
“Come on in. It’s safe, we can talk. I just cannot step out.” Evie made her way forward and into the dome. The inside glowed a soft blue, distorting the trees outside.   
  


“Impressive.” she looked around settling down her own pack and pulling the cloak around herself tighter.

“I thought it was a better option then leaving ourselves out in the open. It’s served me well thus far.” Ellyn moved her pack and stretched out a bit. “We’re heading just a bit east of Nogvurot. There are reports of a possible Empire traitor named Lorkas. Well, not even possible. There’s proof but he’s slippery enough that the Righteous Brand haven't been able to get him. He’s not entirely important but he has very important friends that if he can get to them, well it could be very problematic. I’ve also found evidence of him taking out family members of people very important to the Empire.”   
  
“And we’re supposed to...?” She felt like she knew the answer but she was a bit afraid to hear it.

“Eliminate him of course.” the silver haired elf said it matter-of-factly. No emotion. She pulled out her spellbook and waved her hand, a small quill appearing in her hand as she started writing in it. “He’s only a few days' ride from the border, if he can manage to get past it or to his people, that could mean big trouble. I’ve been following him for awhile and he’s been set up in Nogvurot for a bit now. Usually he stays somewhere a week and then moves to the next. I’ve been tracking him since he hit the border with the Menagerie Coast. Lately Lorkas has been a bit...sloppy. I think he’s getting cocky now that he’s mostly across the Empire. Originally someone else was supposed to come with me to finish the job but the Martinet said he wanted me to bring you.” She reached out and gave Evie’s shoulder a small squeeze “It’s a great sign, Evie. He had informed me of your failure at the border, this is a great chance at redeeming yourself with him. Perhaps get you closer to your graduation.” 

Evie swallowed. This was real, not just training. And if she came back a failure on this… who knew what would happen to her, or to El. She shrugged noncommittally, “I mean that sounds easy enough. Especially with the arsenal of spells I have now.”  
  
"Which is exactly why I think you'll be brilliant." Ellyn held out a hand “May I see your spell book? I’m interested to see what you’ve learned since we’ve last seen each other.” Evie reached into her bag and pulled it out, feeling a bit hesitant, but also very glad that some of the spells she had been working on lately were written elsewhere. It would definitely bring questions. She handed it over “This book has seen a lot of use. You’ve been training hard clearly. I’m very proud of you, you were always such a great student.” she began flipping through it, making small noises of affirmation every now and then. “It’s a very interesting mix. I’m assuming most of them were dedicated to you by the Academy? Find Familiar is a little odd, I have to say.”   
  
“That was a personal project.” Evie replied quickly. “I just….the stress of the Academy and everything. A lot of students have some sort of pet and the components were relatively cheap. El and I both did it.” 

  
Ellyn raised an eyebrow. “I suppose you are still children needing comforts like that. Especially after your parent’s unfortunate passing. My deepest condolences on that note. I apologize I was not there for you both when that happened. I was off on assignment. May I see what you summoned?”   
  
Evie felt a little uneasy. This was Ellyn, the elf half raised her, she should trust her. But she was tied in with Da’Leth and that in itself worried her. Evie smiled, “Of course but please keep this our little secret? I don't think Mater Da'Leth would take kindly to her.”   
  
“A promise.” she held out a pinky, a silly little secret thing she used to do with Evie when she was little. Evie laughed and linked her pinky with Ellyn’s then dropped it, snapping Kore into the hut. The feline stared at Ellyn a moment, then came directly to Evie, curling up in her lap. “Her name’s Kore.”   
  
“What a pretty kitty. I’m surprised you got it looking right.” she laughed “You and your sister barely saw much as far as animals. Though the books probably helped.”   
  
Evie nodded “You should see El’s. Ash has _so many toes_.” she reached into her bag and pulled out her notebook, flipping through the pages. She turned it towards Ellyn, a decent drawing of Ash sleeping on her back, her many toes very clear.

“That is indeed, a many a toed feline.” she smiled at Evie. “You haven’t given up your art I see.”   
  
Evie snapped the notebook closed quickly. “Just a sketch. It’s a good way to remember things and reference them quicker. I know we aren’t supposed to pursue hobbies, that they’re a distraction. So I may have worked it into other aspects of my training. It’s quite useful.”   
  
Ellyn nodded. “You’ve definitely grown up quite a bit, Little Dragon. I’m very proud of you, despite your last mission’s failure. But again, that is a risk of this line of work.” 

Evie’s eyes widened, a realization suddenly dawning on her . Of fucking course she was, why it didn’t occur to her before this very moment astounded her. _‘How could you have been so stupid Evie?_ O _f fucking course she’s a Volstrucker. Who else would Da’Leth send you with?’_ She kept her face neutral “Indeed it is. I’m just grateful for the second chance. I guess I show some modicum of potential. Others would have been executed immediately for the failure my sister and I caused.” 

“Well, you had a fantastic tutor who had also been around to vouch for your abilities.” Ellyn settled back against her pack. “The Martinet and I go back some time. I’ve always been his subordinate, and always will be, but I’ve worked very hard to get where I am now and he trusts me at least to some degree. I plead your case when I heard what happened, reminded him of the potential you two had, and of the errors of children.”

  
Evie felt a chill go through her body. “I suppose that means I owe you my life.”   
  
“You don’t have to be as dramatic as all that. You two were in my charge for a very long time. Your wellbeing, regardless of your path in life, has always been a concern of mine and as long as your training is not complete it will continue to be. Past that however, I'm afraid my affections towards you and your sister will have to end.” Ellyn settled down, wrapping herself tighter in her own cloak. “You should get some sleep dear. We have a bit more of hard riding ahead of us and lots to do tomorrow. This dome is completely safe so don’t you worry. Sleep well Little Dragon. I’ll be watching over you.”   
  
“Would you mind if I went to check on the horses? Get a little stretching in before I sleep on the ground. I’m afraid I’m not accustomed to it.”   
  
“Very well dear. Just be back in shortly.” Ellyn put up her book and closed her eyes.   
  
Evie ducked out of the dome, making a mental note where it was. She walked over to the horses and closed her eyes.   
  
**El. I’m okay. I’m sorry. They sent me out. Can't say much else. I’ll be home in a few days I think. I’m okay. I-**   
She cursed as the spell cut off. She was about to sleep so she sent another.   
  
**Please don’t respond. Might not be safe. Let the others know I’m ok. Be home soon. Don’t panic. I love you.**   
  
She made her way back to the dome and settled in, picking up Kore and turning her back to her old tutor. Kore curled up against her, a soft purr emanating from her. Evie was scared, and worried. She didn’t want to be here and she had never been so far away from her sister, but she had to get through this. She closed her eyes. Her dreams filled with worry and anxiety, but at least there El, Vi and her friends were with her.

Ellyn nudged her awake what felt like far too soon after she had drifted off. As she stretched herself out the magic dome flickered and dissipated as Ellyn made her way out of the woods. Evie gave Kore a light kiss on the head before making her disappear again. She made her way back to the horses, saddling up they made their way at a very similar pace as the day before. Evie tried her best to keep her fear down, her stomach churned as she wanted so bad to just pull the reins and run the other direction but there was no way she would get away with it. No way out. She shook her head _‘Focus. Do this then you can go home.’_

  
They stopped around noon, cresting a hill they could see Nogvurat in the distance. It wasn’t particularly pretty or impressive. Just a city, but to Evie it was fascinating. Somewhere new to explore and learn about, unfortunately Ellyn had made it very clear they weren’t going to step into the city. Evie tried her best to mask her disappointment.   
  
“I received word last night from my contact within the city that he will be on the move come nightfall with a few others. They’re going to be heading south east along Glory Run and past the Cripvale Thicket, so we’re going to spend today getting ahead of them. That’s where we’re going to ambush them. Come along.”   
  
They rode hard around the backside of the city, passing quickly and without notice. The sun was hanging low in the sky by the time they made it to the thicket. A large cluster of beautiful dark pine trees lay before them. A bit off a farmhouse with a caved in roof stood. Ellyn looked at Evie seriously motioned to follow her as they rode hard yet again towards the wood. When they reached the edge Ellyn gracefully swung off her horse and tied it up, Evie followed suit, hoping that they were simply setting up for camp again, but she knew better. Ellyn dipped into the woods, disappearing completely, Evie quickly followed. They made their way through for about 20 minutes, a clearing appeared before them as Ellyn held out an arm to stop Evie. There was a small group of firbolgs milling about tending to what looked to be a garden of some sort.. Ellyn sat there watching them, Evie watched them as well wondering if the person they were looking for was one of the firbolgs.   
  
“This will work perfectly.” Ellyn finally said quietly. Evie looked at her confused, her eyes focused on what looked like an adolescent firbolg of the group. She looked sweet, at least by what Evie could guess, maybe possibly around her own age too. She had never really seen or met a firbolg before, aside the one that she’d seen around the school a few times. After a few more minutes Ellyn nodded and started off around the edge of the clearing. The two traveled until they got to the edge of the thicket. Ellyn pulled out her spellbook and whispered a word in Elvish that Evie didn’t quite catch. The book glowed blue briefly as Ellyn’s form shimmered into the form of one of the Firbolgs they had been watching, the disguised elf looked over Evie appraisingly and nodded. The tiefling girl looked down at her hands, dark, fine fur spread across her hands, well not her hands, Firbolg hands.

  
“They’re going to be coming up over that hill in a few minutes. We’re going to the side of the road and I’m going to set the trap. You just do what I tell you and act innocent for as long as necessary. When the time comes you’ll know what to do.” Ellyn darted out of the woods and made her way to the side of the road, Evie following close on her heels. They slowed to a walk and Ellyn held her book up whispering another word, this time in something Evie did not recognize. A broken down cart shimmered in front of them as the sun sunk beneath the skyline. She settled down on the ground tucking one of her legs beneath her and setting her book besides her. Looking up at Evie she motioned down the road and mouthed _‘now’_ . It took her a split second to understand what she was getting at. Running down the road Evie called out, seeing the light from lanterns in front of her.   
  
“Help please!” Evie tilted her voice as the group crested the hill.   
  
In front of her was a small group, all clad in dark colors. There were three of them. The first thought that passed Evie’s mind? Easy pickings. She pushed the thought out. _‘Focus on the task Evie. You can’t fuck this up. Think of El’_   
  
“What do you want, kid?” One of the figures sneered.   
  
“Our-our cart broke down, my sister is hurt. Please sir please.”   
  


Another of the figures came beside Evie and kicked at her, making solid contact. She winced, grabbing where he hit. “Get lost you little shit.” He raised his foot for another strike but she dodged it. It took everything for her not to grab his foot and pull him off the horse, but instead she turned and ran off. This was already going horribly. She saw Ellyn still sitting, waiting. She sidled up next to her.  
  
“They didn’t buy it but they’re still coming this way.” Ellyn nodded and kept up with her façade. “He and his people have always been particularly stubborn.”   
  
The group of three made their way pretty quickly towards them and Ellyn started calling out to them. They quickened their pace. Ellyn worked her way up, feigning a shake as Evie positioned herself to support her. 

“Just follow my lead Little Dragon. This won’t take long.” she pushed her weight into Evie and nudged her forward toward the road as the group approached.  
  
“Sirs, please. A little assistance. My cart you see…and my leg. I know it's terrible trouble but we've lost our horses...I have coin” They slowed down.

  
“We’re not here to provide charity to disgusting beasts. Get out of our way.” The figure that had kicked Evie spat at her.   
  
She smiled as the cart behind her shimmered and disappeared. “That was a mistake dear.” Her spell book shone blue again and spectral words appearing before the men. She said another word in Elvish and a pulse of blue washed over the three. Two slid from their horses and landed on the ground with a thud. Ellyn stood grinning dangerously.   
  
“Good Evening Lorkas. Looks like I finally caught up to you. Shame your companions decided to have a kip.”   
  
Evie reflexively stepped back, putting distance between herself and the figure of Lorkas. She wasn’t sure exactly what the angle was here, but she prepared a Firebolt waiting for some further aggressive action. Stealing a quick glance at the two figures on the ground, they were still breathing. She wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not.   
  
“You damn bitch.” The awake figure of Lorkas swung off his horse, his hood falling back revealing a half-elf, tattoos crawling up the sides of his face. He pulled a sword and swung at Ellyn’s firbolg form, missing. She smirked, swooping down out of the way to one of the sleeping figures, lighting emanating from her hands it pulsed through the sleeping figure's body. His body arced for a moment then lay still. Lorkas attention was still on Ellyn. He ran up to her, swinging again. The blade cut deep into Ellyn’s side. She cried out in pain, blood starting to stain her clothing. Evie released her Firebolt sending it flying at Lorkas, it hit him in the back as he screamed out

Ellyn cried out in Elvish again the floating text pulsing. A large, spectral hand reached towards Lorkas gripping him. She grinned as he struggled against it.  
  
“You really thought you could get away with everything you did Lorkas? Your crimes against the Empire have been seen and your judgement is today.” She took his face in her hands, and snapped an order in Infernal* **“Girl”** she motioned to the other figure sleeping on the ground. **_“Finish that one, then we’ll deal with this. Do it in one shot or he’s your problem to deal with.”_ **   
  
Evie swallowed, walking over and looking down at the sleeping figure on the ground. He was young, probably not much older than Evie the boy’s face was….familiar. Her mind raced for a moment trying to remember. That’s when she realized. This boy used to go to the Academy, he had been in the same year as the twins but had left after his second year. They never found out what happened to him. She couldn’t recall the name but she remembered the face from some of her early sparring matches. This was wrong. Everything in her was screaming at her. This person was defenseless. _‘But he’s also an enemy of the state’_ a small, familiar voice reminded her. She had a duty. She knew it. And she knew she had to do this. She leaned over them and put up a hand. If she was going to do it she’d make it as quick as possible to keep him from feeling too much pain. Closing her eyes she cast Mind Spike. The boy’s eyes went wide for a moment as a silent scream spread across his face before his body settled. She quickly turned away, shutting down every thought and emotion that threatened to bubble up in her. She felt like she was going to be sick.   
  
Lorkas struggled against the arcane hand. “Fine you damn fucking bitch. Kill me. It’s not going to stop anything we’ve done. It’s already too late.”   
  
Ellyn looked coolly at Evie _**”It’s time Evaelyn. Redeem yourself. Remember the training. You know what to do.”** _ she stepped away from Lorkas, waving her hand as the arcane script hovering in the air came closer to her.   
  
Evie stepped forward, she could feel the bile rising up in her throat but forced it down.   
  
“You really think this _child_ is going to take me out? You’re a damn fucking fool.”

  
She took a deep breath and looked to Ellyn _**“**_ _**Drop the illusion please.”** _ she switched to Common “I want him to see the face of the one who shows him what we do to traitors of our great Empire.” Evie snarled, her eyes going cold, her whole body going cold. She felt numb save for the slowly building pain in her right eye, the ringing deafening her. She took a breath, further shutting down every part of her that threatened to stop her. As soon as she felt the spell drop she raised a hand to cast Immolation. The flame writhed around Lorkas shedding light in the area, his screams filled the area. She stepped back next to Ellyn and spoke to her again in Infernal. **”It’s still not done but it will be in a moment.”** Evie forced herself to not take her eyes off of the burning body. She could not show any weakness now.

 **”Good. Well done Evaelyn. The Martinet will be quite proud of you.”** she put a hand on the girl’s shoulder. Evie felt her skin crawl at the mention of the Martinet. She wanted nothing to do with this. If this is what they wanted her for, she’d rather be dead.   
  
A few more moments passed and Lorkas’ screams and whimpers had stopped. Ellyn waved her hand and the Arcane Hand released, ash fluttering to the ground and dispersing in the wind. The elf looked at the horses and the two remaining lifeless figures.   


“Let's get these closer to the wood. The creatures of the area will take care of them for us.” Ellyn walked over, closely followed by Evie, they loaded the bodies onto the horses and brought them to the edge of the woods. After depositing the bodies Ellyn tied the horses nearby “That will do. We should return to our horses and begin the trek back. I’m going to make us invisible so I hope you remember where we left them” she snapped her fingers and disappeared. Evie cast a quick See Invisibility, it was very natural for her now and she saw a rough shape of Ellyn in front of her.   
  
She tried not to fall behind but she felt numb and her whole body felt heavy. Ellyn already had both horses unhitched and handed Evie the reins of her steed.   
  
”We’ll ride for a few hours and then rest.” she swung onto her horse and started off. Evie flung herself on her own horse and followed suit forcing her to not think about what she had just done. Others had done far worse, these were orders. She was just doing what had to be done, right? No she knew this was simply how the Empire operated.

The return trip was a blur to Evie. She spent most of it disassociating and trying her best to keep Ellyn from picking up that anything was wrong, which proved to be easier than she expected. The elf babbled on excitedly how proud Evie should be and how the Martinet was sure to excuse everything easily now. The whole time that slight ringing played in the background of her mind. She didn’t even think to send a message to anyone. All she could see was the boy’s face as she destroyed his mind with her spell.  
  
They arrived back at the Martinet’s tower late a night or two later. Evie couldn’t tell, she had stopped keeping track. She exchanged words with Da’Leth, it was a short meeting and just like everything else for the return trip she just coasted through it. He had ordered her to stay at the tower one final night and return to classes the next day. Evie nodded and walked to the room that she usually stayed in. It took everything in her power not to slam the door closed but she managed to close it normally and stood resting her back against it. With a snap she summoned Kore, Da’Leth be damned, with everything she just went through she needed her familiar. Body growing heavy, Evie slid to the ground, Kore jumped into her lap, headbutting her and purring. She wrapped her arms around the cat and began sobbing. The faces of the boy on the ground and Lorkas burned into the back of her eyelids. She had been given no choice. It ensured a bit more time and safety for her and Eleanor. Perhaps she could use it as leverage to buy them even more time. It wasn’t like this was her first time either, she killed at least a dozen Kryn trying to get back to the border. But that was survival. This was...no….no this was survival too. She had to look at it that way or she would completely shatter. The tears stopped and she sat quiet for a moment. Then, the rage began to fill her body. She could feel the sparks at her fingertips as Kore continued to press against her. Taking a deep breath she came to a conclusion: She was getting them out of the Empire. Even if she had to burn it down to do it.


End file.
